O Anúncio
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: As vezes uma noticia pode mudar toda a sua vida.


**O Anuncio – Parte 1**

Uma menina de cabelos claros corre pela floresta, com um sorriso no rosto, e ela fala – Mãe? – E surge entre as arvores, Mulder com um rosto sem demonstrar sentimentos. E a voz de Scully inicia a narrativa.

_As vezes a verdade vem de onde menos esperamos, e o caminho é duvidoso, mas as duvidas que rondam essa verdade são muitas, agora fico em uma encruzilhada, entre o profissionalismo e o sentimentalismo. Essa duvida persiste, até a hora da decisão. _

Scully sai entre as arvores, e anda em direção a garota e fala – Emily, venha. – e a menina corre e a abraça, Mulder continua olhando com um sorriso no rosto, ele vai se aproximando, até que.

Mulder! – Scully se espanta.

O que é parceira, tendo pesadelos?

Não, é que me assustei.

Scully você está aqui desde que horas?

Desde ontem.

Então vá descansar.

Tchau Mulder.

Derrepente o telefone toca e Mulder atende, só que ninguém res- ponde, Mulder rastreia a ligação e descobre que ela veio de um centro de adoção, e ele vai até lá e mostra uma foto de Emily e pergunta por ela, e a atendente, o leva até a sua sala e entrega uma ficha, e nela constava Samantha Fugasi, e tem como mãe Ana Fugasi, Mulder tenta achar a garota, mas uma Mulher informa que ela foi adotada mas não sabe para onde.

Mulder vai até a casa de Scully, e diz que precisa conversar com ela, e chega e explica tudo que sabia, do asilo, dos fetos, das senhoras mães, e Scully fala:

- Por que você não me contou?

- Achava que eu estava lhe protegendo, mas não estava pelo que vejo.

- Desculpa.

- Eu achei o clone da Emily.

- Mas como, Mulder, não pode ser possível.

- É Scully, tanto é que a encontrei, mas não sei aonde ela estar, ela foi adotada, mas não sabe o seu paradeiro.

- Sim.

- O nome dela é Samantha.

- Samantha?

- É pura coincidência, mas é esse o nome, Samantha Fugasi, filha de Ana Fugasi.

Mulder vai no centro de adoção, e pede uma amostra de sangue da garota, e leva até o FBI, para confirmar as suas suspeitas. Seis dias depois chega o resultado ao escritório de Mulder.

- Scully eu posso ler.

- Leia.

- Neste exame verificamos as amostras de Emily Simm e Samantha Fugasi, e as comparamos com as de Dana Scully, e atestamos que ela vem a ser geni- tora das donas das duas amostras, mas por um pequeno erro colocamos uma amostre de sangue, de Fox Mulder, após reparamos a semelhança com o nome de uma das doadoras com a de sua irmã, e o resultado foi...- Derrepente a voz de Mulder some e uma pequena lagrima escorre pelo seu rosto, e ele passa para Scully que passa a vista e fala:

Emily e Samantha, são suas filhas. Mas como pode acontecer.

- Quando eu entrei na adolescência eu fiz um exame de fertilidade concerteza o governo se apoderou isso e fez experiências.

- Eu vi aquela garotinha morrer como minha filha e não fiz nada, como pude.

Calma Mulder, vai tudo se resolver.

Um carro corre pela estrada com Samantha e um casal de Alcoola- tras pela estrada, e a garota está amedrontada.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A Surpresa – Parte 2**

Passa o resumo do outro episódio. Mulder está dormindo e derrepente toca o telefone, e Mulder atende, e uma voz igual a de Saman- tha a sua irmã fala – Ela precisa de você, corra. O mesmo acontece com Scully e ao mesmo tempo a voz era de Melissa.

Mulder liga para Scully e ela diz que recebeu uma ligação a pouco, e era como aquelas estranhas logo quando apareceu Emily e ela ras- treou e vem do Tenesee. Já na rodovia 51 do Tenesse no km 54, Mulder e Scully esperam o carro da garota passar para interceptar, derrepente Mulder fala – Lá vem a nossa menina – O carro deles saem do acostamento e segue eles, e Mulder repara que o carro faz muitos zigs-zags na pista, e ele ultrapassa e vê a menina chorando e os pais completamente embriagados, Mulder corre na frente e avisa a policia, a policia pega o carro e para.

Era uma tarde em Washington e Scully chega em seu apartamento, onde em seu sofá Mulder estava sentado esperando a sua volta do juiz, e ela fala:

- Mulder, o juiz declarou que enquanto o processo estiver acontecendo, Samantha ficara comigo.

- Sim.

- E surpresa!

A menina entra pela porta tímida, Mulder vai na sua direção e a abraça, Scully tenta segurar as lagrimas mas não consegue, ela se aproxima e chega e abraça Mulder e Samantha.

Depois de colocar Samantha para dormir Mulder e Scully sentam na sala, e Mulder fala:

- E agora o que vamos fazer?

- Criar essa menina, as vezes você vem vê-la, e assim vamos fazendo.

- É meio estranho dizer, minha filha, e vê você como a mãe da minha filha é mais estranho ainda.

- Para mim também.

- Eu me arrependo por não ter cuidado daquela garotinha. – Mulder começa a chorar.

- Você cuidou sim, e muito. – Scully limpa as lagrimas de Mulder, e bota a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Vamos tentar fazer o melhor por ela.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho você – E Mulder abraça Scully, e ela dá um beijo em sua testa, e os dois ficam olhando um para o outro e sorrindo, com a felicidade de saber que não é só o trabalho que os uni e sim uma filha.

**Escrita por**

**Ana Julia "AgSCULLY/"**

**Data: 17/11/1999**


End file.
